Until The Time Comes
by kai mousy
Summary: Fill for a lj prompt at the st xi kink meme: "Thor stands on the end of Bifrost every evening to watch his son".


**Title**: Until The Time Comes  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Star Trek XI, Thor  
><strong>Author:<strong> KaiMousy  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Thor!George/Winona  
><strong>Word-counting:<strong> 1, 141  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Unbeta'd  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "_Thor stands on the end of Bifrost every evening to watch his son_".

**Notes:** For a prompt at the st_xi_kink_meme and original posted there, can be read at my lj too, check my bio for the link.

* * *

><p><strong>Until The Time Comes<strong>

He never told her the truth, never needed to. He loved her and she loved him back, so he needed nothing more.

When they first he was visiting Midgard to honor the memory of Jane Foster. He did this every year since her death, until the day he met Winona. This beautiful blond human walked into the cafeteria he was at and caught his sight instantly. Her long hair fell graciously over her shoulders, like goddess from Asgard, shiny honey eyes illuminated her face, only matched with her blinding smile.

He knew better than to fall again for a human being, or any being at all from Midgard. It was inevitable, though. And so did he introduce himself as any other human. He introduced himself as the farm-boy George Samuel Kirk.

Being George was the easiest way to spend more time with her without telling her the truth, without having to get back to Asgard. He asked his father for this, to become a simple human just like That Time, to have a background life as a simple farmer, to have the opportunity to stay this time with her. And so did concede Odin.

He thought that was all he needed, but with the passing years in Midgard he became more and more Human and less Asgardian. He married Winona at some point and they both enlisted this named Starfleet. He needed to move on and so did her. They both loved adventures, which they got in tons with their jobs.

And when their first son was born, his heart overflowed with glee. They named this baby after him. He did so because of untold truth, and she agreed because her love for him. After that they went back to his supposed farm in Riverside, where they stayed for some years to see their son grow up.

Then again, neither of them could stay away from the stars. He fell for that dark space without realizing it until it was too late. Not that he really cared. Being among that endless sea of countless stars and galaxies made him feel like it didn't matter what he was, he wasn't that different from Winona when compared to the Universe.

He felt plenty in many ways. Being a husband and father, being the First Officer of the USS Kelvin, he thought he wouldn't ask for more. However more he got when Winona got pregnant once again. Gleeful could never describe how he felt when she told him so, however suitable it was. From then he count the days to hold into his arms his second child. He never thought he also count his final days too, though.

He never imagined all that happiness he felt was to finish sooner than what he thought. And then the so longed day came. But while Winona was in labor they were being attacked by an unidentified starship in the middle of a lightning storm, in the middle of nowhere.

After some minutes he found himself being the Acting Captain of the Kelvin. And with Captain Robau dead, eight hundred lives under his belt and no auto-pilot working, he were to choose between his own life or those other 800 lives. He then prepares himself to his final battle as George S. Kirk.

And he's baby child cries through the comm.

"Hey! Hey, so what is it" he asked and can't wipe the smile on his face.

"… It's a boy" answered her with a trembling little voice.

"It's a boy? Yeah?" he no longer cared about what was coming; at least he could hear his baby boy being in this side of the world.

He asked Winona to talk to him, to tell him about their newborn son. He couldn't see him then, but it didn't matter that much as long as she talked to him. The computer repeated over and over again that he is in course to impact the enemy vessel, it counts the seconds he's left, but he couldn't care less. All he cared was to know the name of his second son, that son he would never carry in his arms as he did with Samuel.

"… Jim. Jim it is" Winona answered through the comm. Her voice tired.

"Sweetheart? Sweetheart?" he called her, reality slapping him all of the sudden. "I love you. Can you hear me?"

"… Yes. Yes, I hear you" despair in her voice filled the bridge while he clung to the captain's chair.

"I love you." He badly wanted her to know that. He wanted to stop time and tell her forever how much he loved her. "I love y…" But his time in Midgard was up.

* * *

><p>Heimdall got him just before the impact and he was back to Asgard. Bifrost remained destroyed ever since he broke it with Mjölnir. There were, however, other paths to Asgard as Leki said; one of which he used to cover to go to Midgard, and that now had closed itself with his supposedly dead.<p>

He no longer was George Samuel Kirk. He was once again Thor, Odin's son and god of the thunder. And he was once again incomplete. Since that day on, Thor swore he would never return to Midgard and he would wait for the time of his taken family to end to reunite with them in Asgard. He would wait for Winona and his sons.

And so did he, watching every day to them from Bifrost. He saw his beloved wife cried for him. He saw her searching for relief man after man. He saw his children grow without a father. He saw Winona getting married again with some jerk named Frank. He saw this very same jerk beat his children every time Winona was on duty–and it was most of the time. He saw Sam leave behind his younger brother, fed up with Frank. He saw Jim driving his vintage Corvette down to a quarry. He saw everything.

He observed his family take separate ways. They might no know he did, but he observed each one of them. However, he paid more attention to his youngster. James was pretty much like what he used to be, reckless, cocky and stubborn. He needed him more than Winona and Sam together and still, he was the strongest one. No mattered what situation his son got in, he always fought with all his might.

He cried every time James hurt himself. He enjoyed every victory he had. He felt proud of him when he faced dead like the bravest Asgardian warrior against that Romulan bastard who shortened his Human life. And he celebrated with all Asgard when James was promoted to Captain of that beautiful starship.

From Bifrost he observed everything and would continue to do so until the time to reunite with his beloved family come.

**The End**


End file.
